bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suido Hikari
| birthday = 9th November| age = Unknown| gender = Female| height = 1,78 m| weight = 47 kg| eyes = Light Blue| hair = Blonde| blood type = B+ | affiliation = Herself| previous affiliation = 9th Division| occupation = Freelance| previous occupation = Shinigami| team = None| previous team = 9th Division| partner = Mizunami Hikari| previous partner = Kensei Muguruma| base of operations = Karakura Town | marital status = Single| relatives = Mizunami Hikari| education = Shino Academy| status = Active | shikai = KazeKiba| bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} : "I am in a journey. The journey that has no prize. The prize is the journey itself." : —Suido Hikari Suido Hikari (水道 ひかり, Hikari Suido) was a former Lieutenant Shinigami in the Ninth Division, currently in search of the missing Kensei Muguruma and Mashiro Kuna in the Karakura Town, Human World, ever since the Hollowfication incident. Suido Hikari is also the younger sister of Mizunami Hikari, another former Shinigami. Appearance Having a slender, normal figure to which possessing average height, Suido has fair skin across her entire body. Her long, flowing blonde hair extends down to her mid-back, with a tied ponytail in shape of a pink bow-tie behind her head. Not only her ponytail that decorates her features, but her hair also has bangs down to the sides of her face, covering her ears. The bangs are not entirely similar; the left one reaches down to her left cheek, and the right one reaches down to her chin. Her glimmering, fresh-looking eyes, light blue in color, is covered with a pair of glasses, with them having wooden-like material for the handle to hang upon Suido's ears. Her features, while looking gentle, seemingly make her like a silent-type person if seen at first glance. Suido's usual attire, in Gigai, normally consist of a black waistcoat with white trims upon it. The collars around her neck and chest are upturned, so as the sleeves are rolled up to her elbow parts. Underneath the waistcoat, she wears a pink A-shirt for women, which is sometimes covered by a pink scarf around her neck which covers up to her nose and ends behind her. She usually covers her features by wearing a black silk hat, with a white stripe and a white bow-tie on the left side. Covering around her waist side, a black belt can be seen overlapping her waist once, and ends behind her left thigh. Her lower body is usually covered with black pair of pants reaching the lower parts of her calves, and she wears white sneakers. Overall, her black-and-white clothing resembles that of a Shinigami uniform. Personality Suido is very caring and kind to whoever is around her, and even some of her worst enemies. She is willing to help anyone, even sacrificing her own life and helping with everything she has inside of her her, even if it's not enough. She is unable to reject the ones who asked for her help and always doing her best in mostly everything. She is also shown to be very polite, as she does not want to interrupt other people when they are talking, and respects other people that are way older than her. She believes that manners are her own life; they existed and implanted inside of her and the very own ideal of her existence. She sometimes dislikes the people who don't respect the people who are older than them, although she has done absolutely nothing to prevent this from happening. She is quite shy and silent, only speaks when she is supposed to, although she can get very excited when something that delights her happened. She is also calm when a crisis is happening around her, believing that if she calms down, she would have time to think further before making any wrong step forward. She has also shown to have an extremely and unusually long temper, as she rarely gets angry, even if her friends and the bullies pick on her. She has only shown the anger inside of her once; when her beloved Captain was killed by the hands of the Quincies and Sternritters. When she heard the news, she instantly became impolite, doesn't want to help other people, doesn't respect other people that are older than her, and becomes extremely lazy, even though her anger only lasts for an hour or so. Despite her overwhelming kindness and having many friends when she was in the academy of Shinigami, she never stopped feeling alone and abandoned. This feeling approached her when her mother left her ever since she was a baby, and grew up alone without anyone to help her. This feeling of hers never stops to haunt and slaughter her, which where her kindness and caring attitude came from, as she is not willing to let anyone feels what she has been through. However, this feeling of hers left her heart when her heart started to feel the warmth of friendship came from Ichigo Kurosaki, his friends, her own older brother, and the Arrancar. She was also found to be fragile towards surprises, and dislikes surprises because of her older brother surprised her. The trauma she felt was harder than her loneliness. She is very loyal to no one else than her own Captain, Kensei Muguruma who once leads the Ninth Division, along with his Lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna. She would give it her best when it comes to helping him, even though her weak self prevents him from accepting her help and assistance in battle. She would do literally everything for Kensei, even the thing she was supposed to do is insanely illogical. Having worked under Kensei, she likes the ideal of fighting and is eager to improve her fighting and battling skills through the battles she faces in her life. This resulted in her having almost the same attitude as the Eleventh Division's members, liking and enjoying fights with strong opponents. This also resulted in her wanting to impress Kensei with everything she has got, and not willing to give up even though Kensei was never impressed by her. Other than Kensei, Suido has taken a liking and interest towards Dinosaurs, the ancient reptiles that once roamed around the Human World. She has remembered almost all of the Dinosaurs' names, remembered where they were found, remembered what are the meaning of their names, and their own specialities. This liking of hers came from inside her heart, which she liked about each Dinosaurs' body shapes, sizes, and how they hunt for their separate preys. Some of Kazekiba's personalities were based on this. She is very fond of them, until she finally has a habit of lecturing the people she knew or the people she's helping about random Dinosaur facts. Despite this attitude, all of her friends still liked her, even Kensei, her own Captain, which she accidentally lectured once. Her liking towards Dinosaurs was given from Shinji Hirako, the Captain of the Fifth Division, who gave her an encyclopedia book about Dinosaurs with no reason at all. Other than a habit of lecturing her friends, she has a bad habit of thinking out loud. This bad habit of hers lead her to her own conflicts with her friends, although she didn't mean to say the bad things about her friends out loud. She is also very forgetful, proven when she was a Shinigami, when she searched for her paperwork whereas the paperwork was in her grip the whole time. Her forgetful attitude affects almost every aspect in her life, except for the fact that she cannot forget about the Dinosaurs that she memorized. This forgetful attitude of hers leads her to forgot her own Zanpakuto's special ability, prompting Kazekiba to rebel against her in the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc. Suido also believes in the ideals of journeys, where she believed happiness, sadness, health, wealth, and many more are gained during the journey. She explained that journeys are 'One's destiny that one must overcome with his or her own power.' Even she believed that she is inside a journey herself. When trouble came, and the odds are against her, she remembered what Krisenta told her, which is to never give up even when her flesh are torn apart and her bones are to rot away. Krisenta's words inspired Suido to never give up and to the point where she can stood up to face all of her problems as a hero she would be. Just like her older brother, she likes reading. The hobby she has right now came from when she was a child, when an elderly man was brave enough to talk to her and gave her a book, a book which inspires her to be the person she wanted to, and where her beliefs of journeys came from. Ever since that day, she read the book over and over again without feeling any boredom after reading it for so long. When she became a Shinigami, she has a stack of inspiration-like books which she reads daily, though she usually prefers to read abnormal and mythical books rather than Dinosaur books which she is very fond of. She would actually go desperate when she forgot to bring her books with her, and describes this feeling as 'dying of boredom.' Her fond of reading books, which are mostly knowledge books, allowed her to have a mind that is focused, calm, and smart. Her mind that is trained to memorize all the knowledges she has read up to now allows her to use it in battle, as a key to winning battles. And same as her older brother, she likens music so much. Even though she can rarely be seen hearing any music, she prefers to listen to them in her free time. Because of the time where she escaped to the Human World, she likes classical music better than any other type of music these days. History Suido was born from an unknown mother, along with her unknown older brother. They were separated since they were born, and have no idea that they have each other. She grew around Rukongai, alone. Some of the old people around Rukongai said that her mother left her because her frighteningly unstable Reiryoku. Even her friends became afraid of her due to her little, but unstable Reiryoku. She would actually train her physical powers while not knowing that she has potential in spiritual powers. She was alone until an elderly woman gave her a book. The book which inspired her to be a strong hero. However, she was disappointed that the elderly woman was not her mother, and also didn't came back. After these lonely days, she met the young Toshiro Hitsugaya. She spent a few days with him, with both having the almost exact same problem. After a few days she spent with him, he finally left her for good and never came back, thus leaving her alone in her darkest hours again. She spent hours, days, weeks, and years wondering around Rukongai, to search for her mother, but she never found her own mother. Years later, Suido heard something about a Hollow invasion on Soul Society, starting with Rukongai. She heard this from the young Shuhei Hisagi, which told everyone around East Rukongai. As everyone run around and hides, Suido didn't run or hide. Instead, she waited for the Hollows to come. When the Hollows came, she exerted out her unstable and dangerous Reiryoku, which slows down the Hollow's movement. Her unstable, noticeable green Reiatsu could be felt by Kensei Muguruma and Mashiro Kuna who's on patrol and didn't felt the Hollow's Reiryoku from far away. They both quickly rushed over to her. Kensei found her, trying to stop the Hollows using her Reiryoku. Kensei yelled out, saying that she's a fool because she could have hurt a civilian, but Suido replied by saying that the civilians are hiding far away. After hearing that, Kensei and Mashiro took out the giant Hollows which breached down to the Rukongai. Saying that her actions are brave, Kensei told Suido to become a Shinigami to control her powers, so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Admired, Suido is willing to become a Shinigami and eventually forgot about searching her Mother. A few years later, Suido became a student in the academy of Shinigami, the Shin'o Academy. During the six years she spent there, she was always hardworking and never gave up her dream, which is to work under Kensei. She was surprised to meet someone she had known there, which is both Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shuhei Hisagi. The three finally came together, with Toshiro in different class while Suido and Shuhei are in the same class. At some point after Toshiro graduated, Suido accidentally hit someone. Suido helped him pick up his books, and commented how oddly familiar he looks. The person also said the same thing, and they never saw each other again up until Suido, along with Shuhei, graduated from the academy. After graduating, Suido instantly joined the Ninth Squad, under Captain Kensei Muguruma. When she joined the division, Kensei was surprised by her. Saying that she wanted to work under him for saving her, Suido also said that Kensei is the person she had always admired. Finally, she was accepted inside the Ninth Division as an unseated officer. She was happy and always worked hard to impress Kensei when she was there. One day, an incident happened around Rukongai. At some point, she met with the Captain of the FIfth Division, Shinji Hirako, which gave her an encyclopedia book about Dinosaurs, which caught her interest in it. Shinji didn't say why he gave it to her, and disappears before she could ask. After this, she began her full-scale training to achieve the powers of her Zanpakuto, which she succeed in around two months. When she gained her Shikai, she shouted out throughout the Ninth Division's barracks, prompting Mashiro to join her running around and Kensei to ask what happened. Delighted that Kensei is interested, she explained that she finally gained her Shikai. Interested, Kensei took Suido to the Ninth Division's training grounds and utilizes his Shikai in order to fight equally. He asked what does her Zanpakuo do, but not fully understanding its powers, yet, she said that it looks to be a normal, melee-type Zanpakuto. During training, she accidentally shoot off a burst of wind, prompting Kensei to smile, saying that their Zanpakuto's powers are quite similar in a way, which are to manipulate wind. Later, Kensei left and said he is in need to attend the meeting of a new Captain recruitment. Nine years later, many disappearances started to occur around Rukongai, prompting Kensei, Mashiro, and the seated officers to head out and look. Suido begged Kensei so she could help him, but Kensei denied, stating that she was still weak to actually fight in this currect condition. Suido then stayed inside the Ninth Division's barracks for so long until someone informed her that Kensei and the others are camping in Rukongai. Surprised, she head out on her own, only to be blocked by the Captain of the Twelfth Division, Urahara Kisuke. When Suido said that she must help her Captain, Urahara won't let her and forced her to stay inside her barracks. During the night, she felt an unusual Reiryoku source around both Kensei and Mashiro. This is the moment where she developed the ability to sense sensitive Reiryoku sources around her. She finally head out without no one ever noticing her, and finally felt that Kensei and Mashiro's Reiryoku sources have disappeared completely. As six other high-ranking officers head out to investigate, she head into the forest so no one could detect her, only to be countered by a large Hollow. By fighting the Hollow, she gained the permanent scar she has currently on her left hand. However, she overwhelmed the Hollow and won. The Hollow fled after the fight, when Suido heard the news that Kensei, Mashiro, Urahara, and the others were exiled from the Soul Society. Confused and depressed, she went back to her barracks. She finally got what she should do, and packed her stuff. She decided to leave Soul Society for good, and head into the Human World without anyone noticing her. A few years later, she met with the new 'Mr. Urahara' when he began working as a shop manager and got a few specialized things from him. At some point, she found an abandoned house, and thus, began to live there until the Arrancar Arc. Equipment *'Special Gigai:' After her escape to the Human World, she somehow got a specially-modified Gigai for her to use. She can materialize it out of thin air using both the wind and her own Reiryoku. This Gigai allows her to use her Shinigami powers and abilities, and even materialize the sealed and Shikai forms of her Zanpakuto. Even though this special-type of Gigai uses her Reiryoku to materialize it, it doesn't appear that her Reiryoku is drained out little by little. It is somehow given to her by Urahara. *'Attachment Skates:' She can materialize a special-type of skates which she uses to boost her mobility. These skates uses her own Reiryoku to materialize them. She can use them effectively in both her Gigai and soul. Just like her Gigai, their materialization do not drain our her Reiryoku. The skates are in normal size to her, and the skates are in black color. There are light-green-colored, flame-shaped markings on both of the skates, and a pair of normal blade-like soles under the skates each. They radiate out a portion of her light-green-colored Reiatsu when she uses them, and if she uses enough portion of her Reiryoku, she can float a few inches above the ground. They are somehow given to her by Urahara, due to her lack of speed and mobility. *'Knuckle Blasts:' She has a pair of golden bracelets on her fists to augment the power of her punches. Unlike her Gigai and her Skates, these bracelets are stuck on her wrist, and do not use her Reiryoku to use their abilities at all. Whenever she feels danger, the bracelets' powers activate automatically, or she can activate their powers herself. When activated, her hands are covered in some sort of light-green glow, allowing her to have superstrength and boost the power of her punches drastically. They are somehow given to her by Urahara, due to her lack of fighting and Hakuda skills. Powers and Abilities Battle Data Suido's battle data is pretty much very basic. Other than having a Zanpakutō that can aid her in battle, she will mix her Hakuda and Kidō skills in order to defeat her enemies. However, that's not all; her battle data, in instance, is simply just brute force. Being a brute force-type of battler, she can fight without end, and it is even stated before that she loves fighting. She will pretty much do anything in order for her to fight her enemies effectively and enjoy her battle, otherwise, she would've killed her enemies in an instant if she does not feel any enjoyment. Natural Abilities [[w:c:bleach:Reiryoku|'Great Spiritual Power']]: While originally she had so little Reiryoku, Suido trained hard in order to achieve higher level of Reiryoku. After her training, her Reiryoku matches that of a lieutenant-level, or maybe even captain-level, and allowing her to fight three lieutenant-level Shinigami at once on a par. When exerted, her Reiatsu glows in green color. [[w:c:bleach:Zanjutsu|'Expert Swordsman']]: Suido is a very proficient swordsman, effectively using her Zanpakutō as her main weapon in her offensive options. She has shown to be able to fight two lieutenants at once on a par, and her swordsmanship lies almost perfect. Though she mostly utilizes it in swift slashes, she sometimes would use tricky attacks when her enemies would least expect the attack. *'Expert Axeman': Due to her Zanpakutō having the shape of an axe, Suido has studied upon this aspect ever since she's gained the released form of her Zanpakutō. Shinigami Powers Zanpakuto : "Kazekiba is the sweetest, according to me. She helps me with my daily work, and many more. She's kind of harsh, but once you get to know her, she'll be as kind as a cat." : —Suido's description of Kazekiba. Kazekiba '(風牙, ''"Wind Fang"): Her sealed Zanpakuto takes the form of a normal, average Katana. Its hilt, while being longer than an average Katana would have, is wrapped in light green wrapping. The hilt guard forms a rectangular, bronze hilt guard which has a four-petal flower design on it with four spikes protruding out from each petal, two long and two short. She usually keeps it around with her during her times as a Shinigami, summons it instantly in Released Form after her escape to the Human World, and keeps it on her waist currently. *[[w:c:bleach:Shikai|'''Shikai:]] The command to release Kazekiba is "Cleave(Break)"(割れる, Waweru). Green Reiatsu gathers around the blade of her Zanpakuto, slowly changing the blade into an unusually large and wide cleaver-like blade with the blade's blunt's side top edge having the shape of a tiger's fang and the bottom edge of the blade extends greatly, longer than the hilt, making it look like a loop guard of a rapier. Although the hilt is already longer than usual, its Shikai form extends it even more. The hilt guard between the hilt and the blade is attached with broken metallic green chains to the blunt side via a small hole, and the end of the hilt is enveloped with long, reminiscent to that of a furry tail, green horsehair tassel. Shikai Special Ability: Kazekiba has shown the ability to manipulate wind, almost exactly the same as her Reiatsu. The true power of Kazekiba's manipulation of wind is where the whole blade of the Zanpakuto is covered with strong, lethal, and razor sharp wind around it. This augments the power of Kazekiba's normal blade cutting power greatly, as it has shown to be able to cut through any solid and hard objects. The only thing so far that can deflect the power of the lethal blade and the razor sharp wind is Ichigo's Bankai blade. Kazekiba has also shown the ability to shoot forward a blast of wind, powerful enough to explode into a windy blast upon contact with anything, and if Suido swings it around, it can fire off a wave of wind that follows the size of the slashing arc, and it is only powerful to disperse opponents. The wind that Kazekiba manipulates glow in the color of Suido's Reiatsu, which is teal green. This allows her opponents to see the difference between normal wind and the wind that Kazekiba manipulates, which is mostly its greatest weakness, as many people can counter this. Although, Suido sometimes doesn't utilize the wind around Kazekiba's blade, saying that she has no complete control over this power yet, and can harm surroundings. :*'Kibaosetsudan '(牙を切断, "Cleaving Fang"/''"Fangs of Cleave"): One of the named techniques passed on from Kazekiba's original technique to Suido, '''Kibaosetsudan' is similar in a way to Ichigo's blast of Reiryoku. This technique allows Suido to concentrate the wind along Kazekiba's blade to sharpen. When Suido swings it, instead of a blast of Reiryoku, this technique fires off a wave of extremely razor sharp wind that hurls towards her enemies. The concentrated wave of wind is sharp enough to pierce through any solid objects. Its greatest weakness is that this technique is only capable to fire off around five to ten meters. :*'Kibaobakuhatsu '(牙を爆発, "Exploding Fang"/''"Fangs of Explode"): One of the named techniques passed on from Kazekiba's original technique to Suido, '''Kibaobakuhatsu '''is similar to her Captain, Kensei's exploding blast of Reiryoku in a way. This technique gathers swirling wind around Kazekiba's blade swiftly. The swirling wind around the blade, once fired off, can cause an explosion of some-kind of energy blast when comes to contact. The energy blast also causes a light wave of wind to disperse around it after explosion, throwing off any opponents who survived the blast. *[[w:c:bleach:Bankai|'Bankai:']] Kōri no kiba Oiwaikōtō (氷の牙お祝い高騰, ''Soaring Celebration of the Icy Fangs): Quotes (To herself) "You can do it. You can always do it. You try, you fail, you get back up, you try, and you succeed. I will not be broke down by sadness. I will succeed. I have faith in myself. Do it for Captain Kensei!" (To Kisuke Urahara): "So, you are called 'Mr. Urahara' now? By the way, thanks for the Gigai and these funky--no, fancy shoe-things. The Human World is weird, indeed. Call me if you need me! I will always be there for you even when I am busy! Seriously!" "Do not seek what you will earn by the end of the journey. Instead, seek endlessly until you found what you earned and learned during the journey. At least that's what my brain said to me." Trivia *This character was created under the interest and inspiration of a member of the Visored, Lisa Yadomaru. *This character's Zanpakuto design was created under the interest of Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakuto design. Category:9th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Souls Category:Lieutenant Category:Former lieutenants